Una desicion, un cambio de vida
by Ritsuka-chan Sook
Summary: Amo a mi novia. Por lo menos es lo que creí hasta que esos grandes ojos verdes se grabaron en mi mente. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? Es un deseo insaciable el que me atormenta, por sólo tener unos cuantos segundos con él. Es una tortura constante...que me encanta.


**Dedicado a Handoru Motomiya**

Cada día en el departamento que comparto con mi novia, una persona en especial aparecía ante mí, a la misma hora, y se retiraba cuando deseaba… si es que lo hacía.

Un pequeño chico de cabello castaño lacio, estatura de 1.70, cuerpo menudo, su piel canela, unos enigmáticos ojos verdes tornasolados, cambia el tono de sus mirada según la sombra o luz que haya.

Entra a la casa, como le da en gana, claro le permití una copia de la llave, grave error, porque ahora solo se la pasa aquí, en este lugar molestando.

En lo que "ella" no estaba, se ponía a fastidiar con su asqueroso perfume de mocoso, con su delicada figura, y sus firmes pasos. Se acerca a mí a juguetear con mi cabello, jalándolo, ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta lo que me provoca? Tenía ganas de gritarle todo lo que sentía…Deseaba que me mirara en cada momento, pero claro recapacitaba, y guardaba todo.

Ya no soporto su actitud hacia a mí, así que en un descuido de él, lo paro, tomando las muñecas, atrayéndolo un poco cerca de mi cara, y mirándolo a los ojos, observando cada detalle de su rostro, escucho como introducen la llave en la puerta, pero aun no lo quiero soltar, entra mi "novia", observa la escena y sonríe, creyéndome incapaz de hacer algo en contra de su "hermanito".

—Veo que se divierten— dedica una sonrisa a ambos—Jean¿Qué le haces a Eren? — Escucho tu nombre, venir de la boca de Mikasa, y mi nombre lo pronuncia con felicidad, es una envidia de que te tenga, alguien tan bella a mi lado.

—Nada— realiza un puchero con sus labios ese castaño— Es que estaba aburrido sin ti hermana, y tuve oportunidad de acercarme mas a Jean, tu pareja— mi pareja… esa palabra resuena en mi cabeza… que estupidez…

—No deberías molestarlo, tiene cosas importantes que hacer— Entonces ambos quedan sumergidos en su discusión, haciendo que me dé cuenta que sobro, sintiendo una vil punzada en el pecho, así que subo a mi cuarto correspondiente para tratar de olvidar un poco al chico, a mi futuro cuñado.

Quiero tirar cada minuto, cada segundo que pase contigo, esto me está dañando.

En mi habitación, me encierro, en donde trato de abandonar cualquier sentimiento hacia él.

Pasan los días, las semanas, y la relación de ambos "va viento en popa", continuo con una felicidad falsamente indescriptible, muis citas son cada día más espectaculares que las anteriores para que no sospeche nada.

Un día él me encuentra sentado en el sofá, yo ni sentí su presencia hasta que a mi lado izquierdo, se hundió el diván, voltee a verlo, me sonrió dulcemente.

— ¿Que te sucede?— pregunta algo inquieto.

—Nada— contesto secamente, él solo me ofrece un pañuelo, el cual tenía bordado sus iniciales, y unas lindas flores, ese bordado lo identifico, mi novia asiática me hizo uno similar, solo que con las flores de Titits… ese árbol cuenta una historia trágica de amor.

—Si no me quieres contar está bien, pero deberías fingir mejor, tus ojos aun esta rojos— se retira del lugar.

Si supiera que él es causa de mi dolor, lo perjudicaría, ya que debo verlo como el hermano menor que debo cuidar.

Las lágrimas cayeron eventualmente, y necesito limpiarlas ahora.

No sé si debo usar el pañuelo que me diste o tirarlo lejos.

¿Por qué este temblor no se va? Lo que más quiero es que pare, y solo aumenta cuando te pienso.

Unas cuantas semanas después me entero de algo horrible, Mikasa por fin decidió.

Un día bajaba de mi habitación, a ambos los encontré jugueteando como tales hermanos que son, la noche anterior, habían llegado demasiado tarde, no los acompañe ya que eran sus cosas, tal vez querían convivir, pero esa noche me llene de celos, de tan solo pensar que Mikasa podía estar con el de ojos verdes, solo porque son familia, celos de su propia hermana, que tonterías ¿verdad?

—Necesitamos darte una gran noticia— me comentan con una gran sonrisa ambos, entonces Eren le levanta la mano izquierda a la azabache, señalando con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, el dedo anular de la izquierda, entonces vi un par de hermosos anillos de compromiso en el dedo de mi novia, trate de dar mi mejor sonrisa, me trague el nudo que se formó en mi garganta, me pare y fui por lo que se supone me corresponde.

—Dentro de un mes se casaran— me dice con alegría, mi amor prohibido, eh cometido el peor pecado de todos, desear a mi cuñado.

Salgo de lugar, prácticamente corriendo y grito en un parque, me desgarro mi garganta del sufrimiento que siento en este instante, patee cualquier piedra o botella que me encontraba.

Exclamaba tu nombre. Me mordí varias veces mi lengua, pidiendo perdón a Dios, de querer traicionar a mí amante.

Se empezó a arreglar la boda, no sería la tradicional de Japón en la cual se hacen bajo los rituales de la religión sintoísta (1), el casamiento será realizado al estilo occidental.

Entonces me toco la peor de las torturas, me tocaba llevarte en mi auto para elegir mi traje en la boda, Mikasa iba a ir con Levi, el cual lleva su mismo apellido, en vez de sentirme nervioso o intranquilo de porque vaya con otro, para elegir su vestido, al contrario estoy aliviado.

Llegamos a la tiendas, me tomaste de la mano para arrastrarme contigo a todos los exhibidores de ropa, mi corazón acelero con esa simple acción de sentir tu mano con la mía, entonces yo entrelace mis dedos con los tuyos, aprovechándome de la situación.

Aprovechaste para ambos el tiempo, tomando; camisas, pantalones, trajes, sacos, corbatas, un adorno para el traje,

Me pediste cargar cada bolsa, llevando cada una de estas a la cajuela del auto, ya que decías que es un honor para mí llevarte, alardeando con tus finos labios, solo tentándome, y haciéndome más difícil mi decisión.

Nos dirigimos a la tienda más importante, a la de trajes para bodas.

Entramos, y tengo un fuerte deseo de pedirte que me des una señal de me amas, recapacito, y no quiero que llegue el día.

Entras a un vestidor, y yo esperando en la banca, para verte en cuanto salgas, ya que tú serás el caballero, que lleve al altar a mi pareja.

Asomas tu rostro algo sonrojado, y abres de par en par las cortinas, mostrando tu delgada figura, un traje negro, con un chaleco formal, que te queda a la perfección, te eliges el primero y eso lo guardo con sumo cuidado en los asientos de atrás del carro.

Mi traje lo avente, no quería saber de este.

Estamos sentados junto al otro en el auto, pero no hay música así que por ello te sumerges en un profundo sueño.

Tomo tu mano izquierda y toco un anillo que traes puesto en el dedo meñique, pero ahora estás mordiéndote los labios por un mal sueño, me acerco lentamente a tu cara, observo tus facciones, y te doy un corto beso, en el cual te transmito mi amor, en donde entro a una fantasía, en donde solo existimos tu y yo, en donde la rompes al susurrar aquel nombre, que hace que vuelva a mis sentidos, en donde yo solo soy la pareja de tu hermana.

Llega el día más esperado para todos mis amigos, y para ella. Y el más destructivo para mí, a ambos los veo felices.

Trato de jurar un amor eterno, intentando dar miradas cargadas de cariño e ilusión, pero rompo esa burbuja de cuento de hadas, y me armo de valor.

—Yo no quiero casarme— todo mundo se ve sorprendido por mi respuesta que se escuchó firme, sin embargo yo soy el que más está impactado, veo a la chica que está enfrente de mí y recuerdo que con ella, desde jardín de niños, siempre soñé con esta situación, pero ahora es lo que más me atormenta. Mikasa no me pide ninguna explicación, pero me dirijo a Eren, lo jalo, y lo beso…

El me mira sorprendido, y me empuja.

— ¡Jean, que mierda haces! — me mira con sus orbes dorados o serán en este momento ¿Azul agua?

—Lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio, decirte que me enamore de ti— su mirada busca algo más coherente a través de mis ojos marrones, pero sabe que no encontrara nada y desiste.

—Sabes, yo quiero que Mikasa sea feliz… pero no quiero que por mi culpa se rompa el compromiso.— Volteo a ver a mi ex -pareja y ella me da una mirada suave, indicándome que aprueba a que ame a su hermano, dándome su expresión más seria y amenazadora, indicándome que si le hago algo, me elimina de la faz de la Tierra. Saco un par de anillos de mi bolsillo, Eren observa con atención mis acciones, y le coloco su argolla en el dedo anular, mostrándole que tiene la piedra preciosa, que simboliza un amor eterno, un amor que por nada se debe ocultar.

El solo sonríe, veo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

— ¡Perdón por los inconvenientes! — Le grito a todos— ¡Pero hoy no me casare con la señorita Mikasa Ackerman, hoy será mi boda con Eren Yaeger! — todos aplauden, y a Historia, la veo conmovida por mis acciones, Ymir me observa con una sonrisa maliciosas.

Entonces celebro mi boda, celebro mi primer día memorable ante mi pareja, el me corresponde, y por eso no pudo evitar acercarse a mi poco a poco, cegándome con su belleza, cegándome con sus diminutas acciones…

Así que prometo cuidarlo, día con día…

Prometo estar juntos para siempre…

Y prometo que yo no me iré sin ti nunca….

¿FIN?

 _ **Las bodas de japon:**_ _ **Las bodas tradicionales japonesas se hacen bajo los rituales de la religión sintoísta, allí un moje en presencia de los familiares más cercanos es el testigo de los votos nupciales de la pareja. La novia utilizara 3 vestimentas para su matrimonio; un kimono blanco con un gran gorro para la parte religiosa, un el kimono rojo para la procesión y un vestido colorido para la fiesta de bodas. Al finalizar la ceremonia los esposos son acompañados por todos los invitados en un cortejo o procesión hasta la recepción, donde el novio debe hablar de las cualidades de su nueva mujer durante la cena.**_


End file.
